


So You Want to Be Free

by Heinouskid



Category: The Creatures (Youtube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Grand Theft Auto Setting, GTA Rascals AU, M/M, aleks dyes his hair pink hell yeah, giftfic, soldier boy jordan, their personalities are different
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-07
Updated: 2015-11-07
Packaged: 2018-04-30 09:23:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5158574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heinouskid/pseuds/Heinouskid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In between the neon bright lights and the shady underground world of Los Santos, you either go big or die trying. Jordan wants to finish this mission in peace, make sure his tiny gang lives another day. Aleks just wants to have a little fun. <br/>Gift fic for tumblr user captain-adonkovich's GTA V Rascals AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	So You Want to Be Free

**Author's Note:**

> this is for tumblr user captain-adonkovich, and their sweet GTA AU. Before you read ya gotta know that Aleks and Jordan's personalities have changed, so know Aleks is a flirty, could-care-less guy, and Jordan is much more serious. soooo yeah!

“Hey Soldier Boy, is that a gun in your pants or are you just happy to see me?”

“This is a combat shotgun.”

“That doesn’t mean you aren’t happy to see me though.”

“Aleks. We’re about to haggle weapons with a notoriously hot-tempered black market arms trader. This isn’t the time for you to act cute. Get in the car.”

By the time they peeled away from home base (everyone called it The Hub except Jordan. He thought it was a ridiculous name), Aleks was pouting in the passenger seat. It was ink-dark outside, the dim street lights barely offering any source of luminescence. Everyone was off the streets and safe locked in their homes. The only people who explored the streets at night near East Los Santos were up to mischief and chaos, this including the two men currently speeding down empty streets. 

“But you actually were glad to know we were partners for this mission, right?” Aleks teased. 

Jordan took a sharp right turn, gripping the steering wheel of his Bravado Gauntlet in steady hands. He wasn’t surprised when Aleks slammed with a solid thunk into the side of the car door and started hissing in pain. 

“You did that on purpose asshole!”

“No I di-”

A harsh blast of static erupted from their earpieces, making Aleks cringe and Jordan scrunch his face in displeasure. 

“Are you two done flirting or should I just leave so you could start making out with each other.” The unmistakable drone of Seamus’ voice filtered through. “‘Cuz it’s not like you’ve got important shit to do.”

Jordan pressed a hand against his temple, the beginnings of a headache already forming. “There was no flirting going on. Also, remind Kevin to find better earpieces next time. I’m throwing these old ones out soon as I get the chance.”

“Duly noted. Now let’s get to why I’m here and not tucked in bed in the first place. At 741 Iberidge Street you’re gonna see a closed barber shop. Except, surprise of surprises, it’s not really closed at all. Someone’s gonna ask for a password, which is, and I shit you not, from a fucking Taylor Swift song. It’s Magic, Madness, Heaven, Sin. I repeat: Magic, Madness, Heaven, Sin. You’ll go in, trade the goods, and get out. I don’t need to remind you to be on your best behavior. This goes especially to you, Aleks.”

The Russian grinned and leaned back in a lazy manner. “Guess I’m just a nightmare dressed like a daydream.” 

“Congrats Marchant, you listen to T-Swift. And Jordan, after this you’re gonna have to hit Mission Row to borrow a Police Cruiser…”

“Woah woah, just hold on there a second. You’re telling me only two people are needed to steal a car from right under the cop’s noises? I thought I said the rest of the guys were to do that.”

Seamus sighed heavily, a clear sign his wits were at an end. “James’ car broke down and Dan has his allergies acting up again. Spencer and the Joes are still too green to send out on field missions, so Kevin’s pretty much by himself. I have no idea where Dex fucked off to, probably to that douchebag friend of his. Listen, I’ve got inside sources telling me security’s gonna be lax tonight. The cars are always parked in front of the station anyways, but if you’re too scared to take this task-”

“I’m not afraid. Me and Aleks will go ahead to the station first, get it over with. Has Lester shared why he exactly needs a cruiser yet?”

“Only thing he’s told me is about scaring away some competition. A little confusion here, a little murder there, just small things really.”

Throughout the conversation Jordan and Seamus shared, Aleks fidgeted impatiently. A quick rummage of the dashboard proved fruitless except for an empty bag of cheese puffs and an unloaded revolver. Not even any spare ammo, ridiculous. Aleks had always gotten bored easily, with things and places and sometimes himself. But this guy, this no-nonsense boss man had kept his interest piqued from the day they met. Aleks slyly slid his gaze to appraise Jordan in a covert manner. He could always appreciate those nice, big arms any day. Mmm. 

“-And once your done with that remember to scope out that old medical center on Turing Avenue. It’s been abandoned for years, and word on the street is that it’s prime hideout material for any upstart gangs looking for a foothold. Just make sure it really is abandoned.” Seamus’ voice crackled from the device. 

Jordan was deep in thought about his tasks, and still feeling the sting if annoyance. “We’ll hit Mission Row first, then the deal, then the med center. Get the tough stuff out of the way first.”

“Alright. Keep Aleks in check too, I know how he gets around you. Seamus out.” 

The ear pieces went quiet with a sputtering hiss. Alone in a car with Soldier Boy himself, for apparently the entire night. Aleks wiggled over to playfully bump shoulders, purposefully ignoring the baleful squint Jordan threw at him. “Are you ready to spend the whole night up with me?” He teased in a singsong voice. 

Jordan pressed down harder on the gas pedal, the sports car speeding down a street devoid of life. All the good kids were asleep while the bad kids claimed the night as their own. “Just… concentrate, alright? We need to pull this off without a hitch. Other gangs have been growing way too much and way too fast while we’ve been struggling to stay afloat.” A red light forced them to stop them at an empty intersection. Jordan could feel the tension in his muscles, baggage from leading his gang and his boys in the war zone that was Los Santos. “I’m sick and tired of being underestimated.”

Aleks, in an bizarre move, didn’t say anything. He brushed shoulders with Jordan again, softer this time, as if to say he was by his side. The rest of the ride was filled with a companionable silence, only broken when Aleks started to hum a verse of Taylor Swift’s Mean. 

\- - -

They parked on Atlee Street, far enough from the police station to feel safe but close enough to have a decent view. It looked like Seamus was right about the low security, considering most of the lights were low or shut off. Even at the dead of night, there were always one or two cops patrolling the area, a guard keeping watch from inside the safety of four walls. Tucked right against the side of the building was the impound garage, and more importantly the cop’s parking space. Only two cruisers where there but Jordan already had his eye on the nearest to the street, the one closest to an easy escape in case things got sticky. 

Something popped right next to his ear, instincts causing Jordan to jerk back and tear his gaze away from outside the car window. Aleks was chewing casually, blowing bubbles of a stick of gum found in the glove compartment. “So what’s the plan Soldier Boy? Storm in guns a-blazing and wreck their shit?”

“Don’t play dumb.” Jordan snorted derisively. “The plan is you stay here and keep watch while I go hot-wire the cruiser and drive it away. I won’t take long, it’ll only be 6 minutes tops if things go according to plan. You se e anything, you contact me.” Jordan tapped his ear piece with a finger. Aleks stopped chewing on his wad of gum long enough to look concerned, even worried, at the team leader’s plan. He pulled his shoulders up in a slow shrug, effortlessly masking his wariness behind a mask of aloofness. Jordan had been noticing this facade more mad more lately, but it never seemed like the right time to bring it up. Maybe after it a night was over. Maybe. 

It was a short sprint to the cruiser, even with Jordan sticking to the shadows away from the street. The car was an oldie, had a spring lock and everything. A swipe of his old, defunct credit card was enough to pop the front door open. Now it was time for the hard stuff. 

Sticking your hands into the bundles of wire hiding underneath a car dashboard wasn’t exactly fun and games. Jordan didn’t even have his gloves or a screwdriver. He gritted his teeth and got to work on pulling wires free, scratching the plastic off, and twisting them together without electrocuting himself or alerting anyone to his presence. A final push of the wires and finally the engine hummed to life. Jordan allowed himself a brief moment of smug victory before closing the panels back up. 

This should’ve been the easy part. 

As he snapped the lower panel beneath the steering wheel back into place, an inconspicuous loose wire was pinched and torn lose. The car horn blared at full volume right next to Jordan’s ear. There was a moment where, while he dropped to the pavement hard, his head throbbed at a beat and he swore he heard a scream out his name. But that was forgotten as a small swarm of cops seemed to materialize before him, angry faces and hands on pistols. 

Dazed as he was, Jordan still picked up Aleks running from behind the police men (“what is he doing STAY IN THE CAR”) loading a revolver with fresh ammo (“don’t do that now you’re exposed LEAVE”) yelling at the cops to distract them so Jordan had a chance to escape (“go away go away you’re gonna get hurt gonna get shot can’t let that happen”). As the cops turned to face the new threat, Jordan was already scrambling into the car, stomping on the gas pedal. 

He careened straight into the gathering of idiot cops, and seeing them forced to fling themselves and crawl to avoid getting crushed brought a manic glee to Jordan. They were cursing him out in various creative ways, but Aleks was his focus in that moment. The gang leader drifted to a stop in front of him, didn’t even have to say a word and Aleks had already jumped into the passenger seat. Buckled himself too. 

“Dude, drive! Go, we have to go now!” Aleks was yelling into his ear, still tender from the honk, but Jordan could’ve cared less. The cops must have regrouped, judging from the bullets being riddled into the back of the cruiser. He reversed, one final time just to watch them fall over their own feet, and hightailed it out of there. It was only after they left the neighborhood, passed numerous streets and shady blocks, that Aleks broke the silence. 

“You almost got shot.”

Jordan looked at his comrade’s face, a long, proper look. He was paler then usual, none of his usual gusto in sight. The mask had fallen, revealing whatever it is that Aleks wanted hidden, and Jordan knew it. 

“You almost got shot! What the hell were you thinking, running into that situation-”

“I was thinking I didn’t want you to die like that!” Aleks snapped back. “You saw the cops’ faces, they would’ve shot you dead and covered it up and shit! And nobody would’ve questioned it because nobody cares about people like us!”

Inhale. Exhale. “I know that, Aleks. But I could’ve figured out a way to save my own skin. And I would have.” A beat of silence, and Jordan reached over just the slightest bit, letting his fingers ghost over Aleks’ hand. He had noticed them clenched and shaking ever so faintly. “You need to listen to me, to my orders. I only do it to protect you. To all my boys.” The last bit was pushed in awkwardly, and if Aleks noticed he didn’t say anything. And of their faces appeared tinted red, then they could blame it on the lighting of traffic lights. 

It was a quiet ride back to the gang hideout before they realized they forgot Jordan’s car back at the station.

**Author's Note:**

> DO NOT HOTWIRE CARS. nowadays cars have a system of alarms and security measures so don't do it! 
> 
> anyways hope u liked and also SORRY for the unexpected hiatus!!!


End file.
